God Awful Bad Day
by TealEyedBeing
Summary: Ichigo has one of the worst days of his young life, but he has chocolate and a loving neko hybrid at home to cheer him up. Warnings/Disclaimer inside.


**Warnings/Disclaimer: **Mild OOCness, AU, Ichigo's ranting and bad language, established boyxboy relationship, Neko!Pet!Shiro. I own nothing but the plot.

* * *

_**~x~**_

_**God Awful Bad Day**_

**~x~**

It had started out as rather normal day. Then it had just spiraled down to hell as soon as he stepped out of his apartment.

For one, it was fucking cold! And since his father was a cheapskate _(not letting him have his own car to drive to school and insisting that he needed the city experience, plus the fact that Ichigo himself didn't have enough money yet to buy his own car)_ he had to wait fifteen fucking minutes in the freezing windy cold just for the damn bus to show up late. Stupid thing wasn't even heated either.

There was another thing he hated about the bus. Too many fucking stupid people! I mean, c'mon! How hard is it to get on and sit down? Apparently the most fucking difficult thing they'd ever done so it took forever to run the whole damn route.

They finally got to school, late of course, but thankfully _(one of the good things of the whole damn bad day) _a teacher wasn't standing guard outside so they didn't receive a detention for coming in late.

But then he had to wait another hell-like thirty-five minutes just for everyone to shuffle into the office to get late passes into their classes. He shoved his way out of there as soon as he had that little white slip of paper in his hand, earning a few curses and angry glares but he could care less. His mood was already worsening.

His first period teacher gave him a verbal barb as soon as he walked in and he just gave her a tight smile and almost shoved the pass in her face _(Ha, take that you smug bitch) _and briefly enjoyed her disappointed expression that she couldn't give him, the "delinquent", a detention, and slouched back to his seat. But lo behold! That damn teacher wasn't done with him yet. Yep, you guessed it: pop fucking quiz.

After failing with spectacular finesse, he then had to suffer through the rest of the period's twenty minutes listening to the tight-ass teacher drone on and on and on about the horrors of World War I and it's effects on all the countries and their economies and on other shit he could actually care less about.

Second period wasn't all that bad, another pinpoint of light in his awful day. Although they had several major projects that the art teacher was rushing for them to get finished, he only had to work on a painting and it was rather relaxing until the fifty minutes were up. Regretfully cleaning up his workstation and then packing up, he trudged to his next period.

Ichigo _hated_ math. He was good at it, mind you, but he hated it. Just the day before the woman had given then an hour's worth of homework and she did it again today! Normally she didn't care if the class didn't respond _(which they normally didn't, being a quiet group) _but today she was snippety and forced everyone to drone out answers, most of them wrong, to equations she drew out on her overhead projector. The lesson was as horrendous as the day before and the homework load just as heavy.

Next was science. The teacher was actually a track coach and that's what he should stick to. Ichigo must have banged his head on the desk about twenty times before a snobbish girl next to him told him to stop because it was "distracting" her from the lesson. Pfft! As if. The stupid bitch had been chewing on her nails the whole damn time. Ichigo actually felt bad for this coach. He tried, he really did, but he just didn't know the material and couldn't control the students. Ichigo could have murdered each and every one of those moronic idiots in the back of the classroom; whooping and laughing like they did every fucking day but today was just worse than usual because they were football jocks and their favorite national team won a major game the night before.

The next period after science normally would have been a blissful napping time as it was study hall, but no, fate was not to have any mercy on him today. There was a substitute teacher in there instead of the normal rather "cool" one and Ichigo swore she sucked a lemon and sat on a pin cushion. Her lips pursed into a prune and beady eyes glared at his bright orange hair through her glasses and just thinking she was all that with her fake leopard spotted coat as she sat stiffly in the chair like she was on a pedestal.

Ichigo mostly ignored her though. He had that huge amount of math homework to do. He thankfully got it done even before the bell rang for lunch and he gratefully left out of there to walk to the cafeteria.

Going back to the god damn stupid people. Again, how fucking hard is it to walk forward? No, they couldn't do it! They had to turn around, stop to talk to their little shitty friends, and then gesture wildly enough to almost hit him! Growling, Ichigo shoved his way through a gaggle of stupid girls and entered the relatively empty cafeteria.

That was another thing he was thankful about. His lunch period was the smallest out them all. Sitting down to his select little group of mere acquaintances, he pulled out his chicken sandwich and water and ate silently. He was glad for this group. They didn't know each other that well but sat together so that they wouldn't individually be considered the "loser that sat by themselves". He was fine with it, occasionally participating in a conversation when he could relate to the topic and they didn't scorn his input so it was all just rather cool and mellow.

And then he had to leave and go to his French II class. God he hated this fucking class. He had taken it after last year's easy curriculum in French I, there being a nice, sweet blonde teacher the year before, and then French II to get the two language credits he needed to graduate and he'd expected this year to be just as easy.

Hell no!

The nice woman from last year had gotten fired from too many complaints! They were all from bitchy little girls who had, admittedly like him, thought it would be easy and then they had flunked it when they didn't even try! He hated those girls because now his life was screwed.

Now there was an older guy and he actually forced his material into his student's brains and his tests and classwork and homework were hard as fuck. Ichigo absolutely dreaded going to this class now. And the last two periods were just the longest! The orange head wanted to get down on his knees after the day he'd had when the bell finally rang for the last period of the day to begin: English class.

They'd been working on essays and he was actually feeling really good about his because the teacher had loved his rough draft but then he found out the bad news. He was supposed to have his rough draft _with_ his final draft that was being turned in today, BUT it was at home. In the trash. That just sucked that he was going to get points counted off for that.

And then one of his normally favorite classes just got worse. They'd also been watching a movie for the past few days and had this whole packet to do to complete during it and he hadn't done a single question because it wasn't the type of movie where the answers are given to you in sentences. It was an actual, in theater type deal movie and the questions didn't match up at all so he hadn't done it. And guess what? It had to be turned in today also.

So yeah, he got points deducted off his essay and then got a zero for his movie packet. And guess what again? They checked over their vocabulary packets and he missed more of them than usual and got another not so good grade into the gradebook. Then they had to take notes that he couldn't even read _(what the hell is up with the teacher's handwriting?) _on poems that he hadn't even been paying attention enough to read so he was completely lost and both packets on both poems were uncompleted as well. But luckily they weren't taken up but it was probably only a matter of time.

Finally, his school day had ended! But oh no wait. He had to wait another twenty fucking minutes in the fucking freezing cold but guess what? This time it was fucking raining too! And he had to punch one of his girl friend's boyfriends for glaring at him because he gave his girl friend a hug like he always did. She was just a huggy person and she demanded one every day from her "best friend Ichi". Stupid bastard wouldn't stop glaring at him so he'd gotten a punch from a _**very**_ irritable Ichigo.

The bus finally showed up and it was the same deal as this morning. Stupid fucking people! Crowding and shoving to get on the damn bus. The fucking thing ain't going anywhere you dumbasses! You'd think they'd never been out in the cold before. Fucking pansies. Thankfully, he was just the second to be dropped off home and he was very thankful to arrive to his warm, heated house.

Heaving a sigh as he opened his door, he was prepared to get glomped by his neko hybrid but was guiltily thankful when he wasn't. He just didn't want to snap at his beloved pet when Shiro was just going to be thankful he was home after a long day away at school. Taking off his scarf, coat, and boots by the door, Ichigo shuffled down the hallway and peeked into the living room.

Ichigo grinned softly when he saw his albino neko curled up on the couch, taking a cat nap under a fluffy blue blanket. Suppressing a yawn and stretching as he walked into the kitchen, the orange head decided that after the bad day he'd just had, he was entitled for some chocolate.

Putting the kettle on the stove, he turned it on to heat up some water for some hot chocolate and then served himself a huge piece of chocolate cake that Yuzu had made for him when she had last visited him. He happily munched on the rich delicacy while he waited for the water to heat up. He had finished the cake by the time it did and he set the plate and fork by the sink before getting out his large favorite mug and spooned two generous tablespoons of hot coco powder into it.

The orange head grinned when the rich aroma of hot chocolate drifted up to his nose when he poured the hot water into the mug. Stirring the powder to fully dissolve into the water with a spoon, Ichigo searched the drawers nearest to him for a straw. He knew they had at least one from a festival cup that he'd gotten a while back. It was the only one he knew he had and he was feeling childish so he really wanted a straw to sip his hot drink from. It took a few minutes of determined searching before he finally found the red, twisty plastic straw and he grinned at it before plunking it into his hot coco.

Grasping his cup with both hands, he sighed in pleasure when the heat warmed his cold hands from waiting out in the cold for so long. He slowly made his way into the living room, swiping another small piece of chocolate cake before he did, mostly satisfying his chocolate craving except for his hot chocolate.

"Ichi...?"

He looked up from his concentration on his mug when he heard a soft sleepy voice question suddenly. He smiled in fond amusement when he saw that his tousled neko hybrid was sitting up on the couch, rubbing one eye adorably. "Yeah, I'm home, Shi. You looked too cute to wake up so I made some hot chocolate. You want some?" The owner offered as he carefully sat down next to his pet on the couch.

Shiro shook his head with a small yawn. "Nah, I had some earlier but thanks fer askin'." The albino neko purred, black ears and tail flicking happily as he carefully nuzzled himself against Ichigo's side, tugging and draping his blanket over and around them both.

Ichigo smiled thankfully at the action, instantly warming up from Shiro's warm body heat and the warmed blanket being wrapped around him. He brought his mug up to his lips and sipped the hot liquid through the twisty straw with a soft sigh of satisfaction. It tasted delicious, he was getting warm and Shiro was providing a wonderfully warm heat source.

The white haired hybrid must have sensed his tenseness because he remained silent and only continued to snuggle sleepily against his master with a happy purr rumbling deep in his chest. He knew Ichigo would talk to him eventually after he had gotten him wound down and warm and cuddly.

The orange head rather quickly finished his hot chocolate and bent forward to place it on the coffee table before wrapping the blanket back around him more snugly and brought his legs up to tuck them underneath him and fully leaned against his pet with another sigh of satisfaction. Yes, all those bad things from this god awful bad day were slowly draining away as Shiro wrapped him up in his warm arms and hugged him closer.

"Better?" The albino purred knowingly, nuzzling slightly damp vibrant orange tresses lovingly, catching a drop of rainwater falling from a spike on his blue tongue and grinning when Ichigo chuckled at him for his action.

"Yeah, much, thanks." The orange murmured as he twisted his head back and pressed a soft, loving kiss onto Shiro's pale lips with another soft happy sound. Yeah, his bad mood had almost entirely evaporated now. Just being around his neko lover was enough to chase any dark clouds away.

The albino hybrid's purr rumbled louder as he was granted entrance to his submissive's mouth and he explored it once more with a tender, talented touch, making Ichigo melt even more into him. Every time Ichigo had a bad day, Shiro was waiting to cheer him up at home with a warm embrace.

* * *

_Hmm I randomly got the urge to make a sequel of this of where Ichigo has another bad day, but Shiro uses some **s**m**ex**y methods to cheer up his beloved master x3 What do you guys think? Yes to the sequel idea? :3_


End file.
